In today's busy society, people are always looking for ways to save time and accomplish tasks more efficiently. Mobile devices are one tool that has helped people to work and function more efficiently than in years past. Functionality provided by today's mobile devices allows people to perform all manner of tasks in a faster, more convenient fashion than ever before.
However, people in society still spend precious time waiting in line for various reasons. For instance, people often wait in line to make a purchase, such as food, clothing, or to obtain various services, and the like. In one example, people often wait in line to use automated teller machines (ATMs) to deposit money or to obtain cash. It would be advantageous to reduce or eliminate the time spent waiting in these lines.